Harry and Ginny Drabbles
by swannygirl
Summary: These are random Harry and Ginny drabbles from prompts on LJ.
1. Stolen

**This is just going to be some random drabbles about Harry and Ginny. I have never published anything before. I hope you like them.**

Stolen

He sees her dancing her first dance as Mrs. Potter and she looks so in love that he has to look away.

He smiles and laughs at the right times, but cannot help but think that this day has been stolen from him.

It should be his day with her, though they had been through for years, but taking one look at her how could you not love her?

Finally getting ready to leave he couldn't help but wonder that Harry was probably allowed to help her through doors, because her heart had always and will always belong to him.


	2. Moonlight

**This week's prompt for the LJ community was 'moonlight'. I had to cut quite a bit and that last word was killing me! Hope you like it.**

Ginny woke to Harry's side of the bed empty. She knew whenever little Teddy stayed over Harry would go into his room and watch him sleep. He had confided in her that he wants to make sure Teddy always felt loved.

Rounding the corner she saw her husband sitting on the bed gently rubbing Teddy's bright blue hair. Harry looked so peaceful in the moonlight, looking lovingly at his godson that Ginny patted her rounded growing belly and went back to bed knowing her husband, the man she loved with all her heart, was going to be the perfect father.


	3. Soft

This weeks prompt: Soft

**Sorry I didn't update last week. The group did not post a challenge word so I didn't have anything to write. If anyone even wants to give me a prompt, I will use it to write a drabble.**

Everyday during that year I was gone I thought about my 17th birthday present, it was so much better than everything, better than firewhiskey. Now that I was back I made sure I kiss her as much as possible.

I loved kissing Ginny's soft and sweet lips, they never feel rough or chapped like mine. They always had a wonderful taste, but when I asked her what she used she said nothing. I knew the taste was simply Ginny.

But, now I have an even better kiss to remember, because the minsitry wizard had just pronouced us husband and wife.


	4. Random

**I wrote this for Kitty Bridgeta who gave me the prompt of 'random'. At first I had no idea what to right about with the prompt 'random', but I was sitting in a meeting and BAM I thought this idea might work.**

**I hope you like it! **

Harry could not help the random thoughts that were attacking him as he anxiously stood waiting.

He kept wondering if he could be a lover, supporter and father, everything needed to the best husband. How could he? He was never taught those things.

Why would as someone beautiful, smart and loving as Ginny ever love him?

But, as Ginny stepped in the marquee, looking at him with so much love in her eyes, in her beautiful white dress he knew everything would be okay, because they loved each other and they would stand beside and help each other through everything.


	5. Crayon

**This drabble was written for Feff's prompt for 'crayon'. I immediately knew what I wanted and love this drabble. **

**I really love the Potter kids and the idea of Harry as a dad. I think he would be great and extra loving towards his kids and Teddy.**

Harry never thought that crayons could evoke the feelings he was having at the moment. However, as he stared down the homemade card made by his three loving and beautiful children he thought his heart would burst.

It held a simple picture of Harry chasing after a snitch, that Ginny had obviously charmed, and flashed the words HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY, but to Harry it meant everything.

After getting home from the Burrow's celebratory dinner, Harry snuck into his office and placed his card with his other most cherished card, the singing one Ginny had sent him in his third year.


	6. Flower

**This is for Kitty Bridgeta who came up with the prompt 'flowers'. I got really excited when righting this and it ending up being nearly 200 words. That was quite a bit of a challenge to cut down.**

**Hope everyone likes it!**

Lying down in his old Hogwart's bed, Harry thought about the past few hours: Malfoy Manor, Shell Cottage, Gringotts, and the final battle.

His thoughts kept wondering what would happen now; would he be able to have a normal life?

Right when he started to drift off he caught the flowery scent that was Ginny.

His eyes snapped open, he saw her standing the doorway she held that same hard blazing look. He opened his arms and she came running. As soon as Harry closed his arms around her, he knew that he could and would have a normal life.


	7. Easy

**This was written for the LJ prompt 'easy'. I hope everyone likes it.**

**I know I write a lot about weddings so I tried to get away from that.**

"Can't she get over herself? We're married." Ginny ranted to her young son who was smiling toothlessly at her. "But, no all Romilda Vane writes about is me gaining weight.

"Does she think it's easy to always keep top form? I'm eating for two!"

"What!?"

Ginny whirled around to see her husband staring at her opened mouthed.

"I'm Pregnant." Ginny stated matter of factly.

Harry's face broke into a huge grin. He ran and picked her up.

"Love you so much." He managed to say while peppering her face with kisses. "Thanks for choosing me"

"Harry, it was always you."

**Leave some reviews to tell me what you think. **


	8. Grace

**This is another prompt from Feff (Grace), I hope you like it!**

**I know it is another wedding, but I am sap and it is not their wedding. I hope everyone likes it!**

**Thanks everyone for your review, I really appericate them.**

Last time Harry had the chance to dance he wanted to run and hid.

But now as he disguises himself as another red headed Weasley all he wants to do is dance with her, hold her.

He'd never thought someone who could cast the nastiest bat bogey hex could dance with such grace.

Then stupid Krum asked about her. Didn't he know she was his! Ron was right, Vicky's a git!

Then she caught him staring. The look in her eyes was so heartbreaking he had to go to her. But, as soon as he stood, Kingley's silver lynx appeared.


	9. Valentine

**I hope all of you are having a Happy Valentine's Day!! Kitty Bridgetta asked for a Valentine's Day drabble so here it is. **

"Weasley!"

Ginny looked down from her broom and saw a surly looking dwarf and immediately remembered the embarrassing Valentine she'd sent Harry.

She flew down with all the Harpies staring at her.

As she landed the dwarf knocked her down, sat on her legs and started singing:

Eyes as brown as Honeydukes finest,

Hair as red as a setting sun,

Glad she's mine,

She's really divine,

The one who chose the chosen one.

Ginny flushed red and immediately apparated to Harry's. Before she even had her bearings he grabbed her saying, "Happy Valentine's Day, Gin." And then he kissed her.


	10. Dreams

**Hey everyone!! Thanks for all your reviews!**

**I know I promised two of you some wedding drabbles and I promise to have those up on Thursday, but this drabble is for the LJ challenge so I thought I would post it here at the same time. The prompt for this one is 'Dreams'.**

**Hope you like it.**

It had been 2 years, 24 weeks and 4 days since her fun loving brother had died and Voldemort had been defeated.

It had been two years, 24 weeks and 3 days since Harry came back to her.

She'd always remember the morning after the battle; Harry found her sitting by their tree and promised to tell her everything and to always love her.

Now as she walked with her dad down the aisle she couldn't help but smile, not because she was fulfilling her dreams of marrying the Boy Who Lived, but instead the dreams of marrying _her _Harry.


	11. Destiny and Dances

**This is going to be a post of two drabbles together. **

**I hope you like them!**

**Thanks everyone for reviews and for reading! **

**This first drabble is for Rexrocks who wanted a H/G wedding drabble.**

Harry never thought he'd have a family. When he was young he thought he was destined to always live with the Dursley's.

When he was in school he believed he was destined to die at the hands of Voldemort.

But now as he dances with his new wife, he sees his family. Although his parents and Sirius are absent, his heart is filled with the family that accepted him, the scrawny knobbley kneed boy.

He ending his perusal by leaning in to kiss his beautiful new wife.

"Thanks for…everything."

"Same to you, Harry"

"I love you so much, Mrs. Potter."

**This second is for Feff who wanted me to continue on the drabble **_**Grace**_** with a story about the first dance H/G have after the war.**

Harry's 18th birthday had been great. It was the first time everyone had gotten together post-war, besides at a funeral.

Now, only two people were left in the Burrow's garden.

"Dance with me Gin."

"There's no music."

"Doesn't matter, I've wanted to dance with you since Bill's wedding and I finally can. Please"

"Always for you."

As she laid her head on his shoulder soft music started to play. Not even 30 seconds later, they were standing still holding each other.

They both knew that tough times still lied ahead, but with each other they would be able to survive.

**I guess I was one a dancing kick today.**


	12. Away and Vampire

**Sorry about the wait. I wanted to post on Monday, but there was some problems with the site.**

**Here is another two! I think that I am going to post two at time from now on because I don't want the chapter list to get too long. **

**Prompt for Kitty Bridgetta, for 'away'. Thanks for all your ideas!! **

**Thanks everyone for you reviews, I really love them and love hearing what you think.**

When Harry was away on auror missions Ginny could never sleep right. She needed his arms holding her, three days was too long.

She lay in their bed wishing she had could see Harry's name, making sure he's safe, just like he done while apart that year. But she didn't, she could only toss and turn trying to find a comfortable place without Harry.

Just as she grumbled, she heard quiet pop. She sprang up in time to see Harry walk through the doorway. Locking eyes with him, she knew he felt just as lost being unable to hold her.

**---------------**

**I guess you would call this a crossover between Harry Potter and Twilight, I usually don't like crossovers, but I thought this one was funny. This is to all those crazy Twilight/Harry Potter fan girls, I'm right there with you.**

**This one was a prompt for Kitty Bridgetta for 'vampire', she also asked for 'Volvo' and that is in here too. This one is kinda true to me, when I read I don't really mind the TV or radio, but I hate when someone tries to hold a conversation with me when I am reading.**

**Thanks everyone for your reviews and for reading!!**

"Ginny…Ginny…GINNY"

"Let it go mate, she is reading that bloody book."

"I hate that book! You know the last one made her cry? I mean really cry. When I was comforting her she just kept mumbling 'he left'."

"Hermione was the same, I am thrilled she finished them, but now she is bonkers about the film. She keeps searching on that coputer thingy of hers."

"Ginny is the same, she wants to get a silver Volvo. She keeps telling me how safe they are. Who get this obsessed about books?"

"I know! What's so special about a stupid sparkling vampire?"


	13. Jealousy and Red

**Here are two drabbles again. **

**Thanks everyone for you wonderful reviews and for reading my stories!! I really appreciate it.**

**This is prompt from Kitty Bridgetta it is 'jealousy'.**

"WHAT. IS. YOUR. PROBLEM?" Ginny fumed.

"Nothing, just nothing."

"Then _why_ did you grab me and apparate us away from the Leaky Cauldron and all our friends?"

"OH, don't pretend you don't know. You were hanging on _Dean's_ every word."

"What?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Just forget it." Harry said storming to their bedroom.

Ginny followed, "Harry, are you _jealous_?"

"NO, you were just giving him that smile, the one that's ONLY for me."

"Oh Harry," Ginny said turning his face to look at her. "I was smiling that smile because Dean was commenting how perfect we are for each other."

**------------**

**This is prompt 'red'. **

**I was in art a while back and we were talking about making a color palette and I came up with this idea.**

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

Harry looked down at his wife who was lying under a floating image of their third child.

"Yes." They both said together.

"Congratulations, you're having a girl."

Harry was thrilled! He had two wonderful sons, but he always wanted a little girl. Smiling he looked down at his wife and was stunned all over again by her beauty. He wanted his little girl to look exactly like her, red hair and all.

Four months later Lily Luna Potter was born with a mop of red hair.

**----------**

**I hope you this. I have wondered for a while if a witch would have something like an ultrasound when they were expecting and I have to think they would. I mean they want their babies to be healthy too. Since they do not have televisions I think they must have some sort of spell to see the baby.**


	14. Grumpy

**Sorry I have been gone so long, but here is my next drabble. I'll try to be more frequent in my posting again.**

Prompt: Grumpy

Ginny knew she was grumpy and didn't care.

"Mum?"

"No."

"Mum?"

"I've told you. You don't have any and since you can't be trusted to stay in bed you can't be left alone." Molly said then went back to her knitting.

"Harry…"

"Is busy; I won't disrupt him for Chocolate."

CRACK!

"You better have Honeydukes or YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!"

Moments later a rather large boxed floated through the door followed by a sheepish looking Harry.

"At least someone loves me."

"Always." Harry said and leaned down to kiss Ginny, then leaned down farther to kiss her very swollen belly.

**Hope you liked it.**


	15. Beautiful

**I know it has been forever, but school is kicking my butt. So here is my H/G drabble for a November Challenge on LJ. My prompt was Bonfire Night. Hope you all like it.**

"They're so beautiful."

"Yes, very beautiful." Harry replied but he wasn't looking at the fireworks, he was looking at the redhead lying next to him on the blanket spread out in the back garden.

After everything they'd been through, he couldn't believe he was here with her. He loved this woman with everything he had and didn't want to be anywhere else.

"I'm talking about the fireworks," Ginny said, nudging his shoulder and trying unsuccessfully to hide her blush.

"I'm not."

Harry pushed himself up on one elbow and reached down to brush a strand of hair behind Ginny's ear.

"You are beautiful Gin. I still can't believe that you want me."

"Harry it's always been you."

"I'm so glad you never gave up."

Harry reached in his pocket and fingered the small box resting there, contemplating if this was the right time. When Ginny reached up and grabbed the back of his neck to bring him down for a kiss, he knew that anytime would be right because this was him and Ginny. Harry broke the kiss and pulled the box out.

"Marry me?"

"Yes! Yes, Harry!" said Ginny, grabbing his shirt and pulling him down for another kiss.


	16. Dreaming of Her

**This is written by a FanArt prompt of Harry and Ginny sitting on the couch laughing over a book/magazine. If you want the imagine URL let me know.**

**Hope you all like it.**

Harry woke from yet another dream but it was different. This wasn't a dream of torture at the hands of Voldemort. No, this was a pleasant dream or it should have been. Instead of a shooting pain in his scar, he felt a terrible ache deep down in his chest.

He had dreamed of Ginny. It was nothing special, just him and Ginny sitting on their favorite lumpy couch in the common room laughing at yet another silly story in Witch Weekly. Hearing her laughter warmed him inside. Somehow it had sounded the same as it always had and he missed it so much it hurt to hear it, even in his dream. He wanted to be with her but he couldn't.

No matter how much he wished it was different, Harry knew it couldn't be until monster was gone for good. Until Harry could see her and hear her beautiful laugh, he had to be content with staring at a small dot on a map and be with her in his dreams.


End file.
